<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I follow the moon to you by tumvor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976389">I follow the moon to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumvor/pseuds/tumvor'>tumvor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Full Moon, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Werewolf Remus Lupin, Wolfstar Winter Wonderland Challenge 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumvor/pseuds/tumvor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius knows that Remus prefers to be alone during the full moon but he still can't help but be worried. Maybe this time he is right to be anxious though. Maybe this time Remus needs someone to hold him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wolfstar Winter Wonderland Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I follow the moon to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Here's my submission for this winter's wolfstar collection. I can't stay I stuck strictly to the prompts but the forest picture mostly inspired this. I just saw that there is a work with a similar plot in this collection and i just want to say that my work is in no way copied or affiliated with the other fic. I hope the fellow writer doesn't take offense because this was in no way my intention. At first i wasn't even sure i would post this. I just saw the prompts and started writing (in paper too, i had to have it typed in so i could share it) and then i said to myself "hey why not" so here it is, Special thanks to my dear beta <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/vintage-vermillion">@vintage-vermillion</a> for their input and corrections :) I hope you enjoy this short winter story!</p>
<p>-tumvor (also <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tumvor">tumvor</a> on tumblr)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forest ground crumbled achingly under Sirius’ feet and the snow fell in white puffs on his coat. He wrapped himself tighter in his robes, teeth chattering, and cursed at the weather. It was the middle of December so of course no one expected anything less than a snowy, freezing Britain. Somewhere above the looming trees framing his path, the now waning moon sliced through the darkness, creating a blue hue that contrasted the white of the forest.</p>
<p>He was a bit scared. It wasn’t that he didn’t know the forest, he had walked it numerous times in fact. But what with his being alone and what with the freezing temperatures, Sirius found himself wishing he were in the warmth of the common room. James had stayed back, saying he would keep an eye out in case Remus returned to the castle before Sirius found him. Peter had already gone home for the holiday so Sirius couldn’t ask him for help either. He cursed some more and attempted a warming charm that lasted almost 3 seconds before it failed; he sighed and put his wand away, eager to replace his freezing hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>Remus had made a habit of going to the forest on the day of the full moon and even though the three of them (Sirius, James and Peter) were always worried, they couldn’t deny it was for the best. In any case, Remus always returned a few hours after breakfast the next day and went straight for the showers. This time however, Remus hadn’t come back when he was supposed to which was why Sirius was walking in the snow some ungodly hour after midnight. </p>
<p>Somewhere in the distance a flock of birds startled the silence of the night and Sirius looked around shining light with his wand. He was close to the small cabin now. McGonagall and the headmaster had been kind enough to offer it to Remus to stay during his difficult nights. Personally, Sirius would have preferred to have Remus in his line of sight and have him cuddled in fluffy blankets. But he also knew that the reality of it was very different, so he never said anything.</p>
<p>The faint lights of the cabin flickered ominously while some were completely dark. Logically Sirius knew that the full moon was behind them, but he couldn’t stop the shudder of quiet fear that crawled under his skin as he approached the door.</p>
<p>The door was left ajar and that should have been the first warning sign that something was wrong but Sirius didn’t want to think about that at all. He stepped from the threshold into a dark sitting room (he knew he had been there before) and willed his Lumos a little brighter.  A split second later a broken voice shouted “Incarcerous!” and with a sudden blinding flash Sirius’ wand dropped to the floor. Ropes wrapped themselves around his body and his ears rang with the force of a second stunner. Sirius tried his best not to panic and think clearly, but his anxiety took the best of him. His attacker walked carefully towards him guided by their own Lumos and soon enough Remus’ features came into sharp focus. </p>
<p>“Oh my god Sirius,” Remus breathed and cast a Finite helping a startled Sirius to sit up. “I am so sorry Pads, he kept saying holding Sirius’ forearm, “I didn’t know it was you.” Sirius cleared his throat and winced at his sore back from falling on the floor.</p>
<p> “Who were you expecting?” Sirius asked in a small voice after a minute, taking in Remus’ dirt-streaked face and unruly hair. Remus sighed and dropped his hand, Sirius immediately missing the contact, and wiped some of the dirt on his face with his shoulder. His clothes were dirty as well. His muggle jacket suffered a few holes and tears</p>
<p> “I was… Someone found me,” he sighed after a while. “Another werewolf it was, I think, he chased me through the woods…” he trailed off and slumped back against the wall of the cabin. “Merlin, I got scared and I thought he would come after me again when he turned I… I don’t know why.” Sirius went quietly to sit beside him, shoulders touching. </p>
<p>“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Sirius whispered and Remus shook his head no. </p>
<p>“Just a few scars but that’s nothing new,” Remus said and attempted a small smile. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Sirius replied and sighed again running a hand through his hair. “I am glad you’re okay. You didn’t come for breakfast and we got worried and… and they weren’t letting us go…” Sirius tsked, “I had to sneak out and come find you…”Remus absently picked Sirius’ hand up from his lap and placed it on his own tracing the shape of his palm and his fingers. Sirius looked at his fingers with interest holding his breath.</p>
<p> “Thank you….” Remus murmured as if surprised to hear it himself.</p>
<p>“I was scared to go outside and then came the night and I figured I would wait a bit longer- I didn’t know the door was open,” he finished quietly, his gaze focusing on Sirius’ hand which was struggling to keep from trembling.<br/>Sirius liked to think that his crush on Remus was a well-guarded secret but the affectionate nature of their friendship often sent dangerous hopes to his heart. He laid his head on top of Remus’ shoulder hesitantly. When Remus didn’t react in a negative way, he let out a quiet breath and relaxed his own shoulders a bit. </p>
<p>“I reckon we should wait till the morning...yeah,” he said after a while as an afterthought. Remus hummed still holding Sirius’ hand.</p>
<p> “Do you have the galleon? He must be worried,” Remus said with a frown, probably thinking that James’ worry was his fault. Sirius fumbled with his robes and pulled out a gold galleon Remus had charmed in 4th year with the help of James in order to communicate when they weren’t together. Originally it was meant as a means for more efficient pranking, but now they used it as a version of faster owling. Sirius sent a message to James and settled against Remus who had rested his head against the wooden wall.</p>
<p> “‘m tired,” he whispered after a while and Sirius smiled at his sleepy voice hoping it wouldn’t be noticed in the dark. </p>
<p>Sirius made Remus lock and secure the door “just in case” since Remus was better at defensive charms (Sirius would never admit it so he acted as if it were beneath him). They sat in silence for a while, having moved from the hard floor to a creaky old sofa. Sirius absently Accio-ed a blanket and draped it over them resting his head on Remus’ shoulder once again. Remus shifted to make them more comfortable and sighed contentedly. </p>
<p>“I suppose we should sleep now, yeah?” Sirius whispered and Remus nodded in agreement already drifting off.  That’s how sleep found Sirius too: embraced by the faint scent of roses from Remus’ handmade shampoo, mingled with the sharp smell of winter chill and aging wood, and the distant sound of lamps flickering. A hesitant touch to his hand was the last thing he remembered but maybe he just imagined it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>